Do Numbers Go Past Infinity?
by Graceland0117
Summary: This was written by my good friend. Rated K for fluff. True love knows no bounds. A short Mina x Rei oneshot.


**Do Numbers Go Past Infinity?**

**Hello! I'm Naomi's friend, and this is a little one-shot I wrote about the Sailor Moon couple Mina/Sailor Venus and Rei/Sailor Mars. Thanks for checking this out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

Minako sat with her back against the wall, peering at the new manga Usagi had just stolen from Rei. Every couple of minutes one of them would giggle or squeal at something they had read, and Rei would glare over the top of a book Usagi hadn't yet stolen at them with her intense purple eyes Mina could immerse herself in forever. She lived for those eyes. Their princess sighed again, this time causing Ami to look over and say, "You know guys, you really should be studying. We have a math quiz on Monday."

"WHAT?!" Usagi bellowed, looking at the two addition problems she had solved on her homework sheet. Minako smirked. Ami said that, but while she was helping Makoto, half the time Ami had really just been staring longingly at the brunette.

"Hm?" Rei said, glancing over at Mina. She reddened. Had she said her thoughts out loud? Promptly trying to cover up her mutterings with a different subject and interest them with something different, she blurted out, "Uh, hey Ami, do, uh… numbers? Do numbers go past, uh, infinity?"

Ami looked up from her "homework" (which she had long since finished and was now watching Makoto do her homework). "I-I don't know… I guess s-so? But the-that wouldn't work b-because its infinity… well, I guess infinity is a concept, not really a definite number..." she stammered, her face red with embarrassment from being caught in a situation without an answer. Mako looked up.

"Well, clearly it doesn't because numbers go on endlessly, but infinity is endless, and infinity also means no bounds or limits, so it actually is infinity. But that STILL makes no sense!" Mako sighed, frustrated.

Rei looked up, uninterested. "Humans can't really understand the concept of infinity. It is beyond our current comprehension." She glanced at Ami. "Correct?" Ami nodded, relieved to be moving on from the question. Usagi, who had been intrigued enough in the discussion to look up from Rei's manga, went back to reading it. At this point, Usagi was far enough ahead of her that Mina elected to get back to her half-finished homework.

She heard a high-pitched scream from next to her. Whipping her head around, she saw their princess staring, shocked, at the manga in her hands.

"Geez, I thought Mamoru had died or something." Rei snorted. Makoto nodded, eyes wide. Usagi exclaimed, "No, but oh my gosh, you know who just did? It was-"

"NO SPOILING!" The group shouted, including Ami. They would all find the opportunity to read it later, it was always what happened to Rei's mangas. Once she got it, it would cycle through all of them before settling on Rei's bookshelf.

Usagi looked at them sheepishly, before saying, "Sorry…" Minako looked back at her homework and sighed. What with the complicated homework and Usagi's outbursts, this would be a long night.

* * *

Rei peered secretly at the golden-haired beauty from over her book. She had grabbed it randomly off her shelf, and it made an excellent coverup for her stares at Mina. The blonde was staring intently at her paper. Usagi had already left, and from a quick look around the room, it looked as if Ami and Makoto were about to do the same. Sure enough, Ami said, "We'll be going now. Thanks, Rei!".

"No problem," she said, looking back at the blonde leaning against the wall. It was no secret to any of the senshi, Inner or Outer, that Ami and Mako had been going home together. In fact, Rei was kind of glad they were doing so, because it had gotten rather tiring to watch them stare obliviously at one another, blushing intensely. Mina still hadn't finished her homework, and while Rei would love for the angel in front of her to stay, it was getting late. Sighing, she slid down on to the floor beside Mina.

"You need some help?" she asked. Minako nodded, looking relieved.

"I just can't seem to get this part," she said, indicating a spot on her paper.

"Ah, okay. My class did this a couple of weeks ago. Just move this number over here… Mm-hm, now do this like this instead…"

* * *

_11:00 pm_

Mina had finally gotten what exactly she was supposed to do on her homework. She couldn't believe _Usagi_ had finished it before she had! Then again, who said Usagi had done it right… Well anyway, she and Rei had finally finished, even if it had taken an hour and a half.

Putting her homework in her folder, Mina felt a certain raven-haired goddess's head gently come to rest on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Rei's hair covering half of her face in a jet-black curtain. Minako smiled, hearing her tiny snores. She lightly nudged Rei, watching as her beautiful violet eyes opened sleepily.

"You should at least get in bed before you go to sleep, Rei."

Rei nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes. Minako glanced at her watch, then gasped in shock when she saw the time.

"Uh, Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I stay over tonight? It might be too late to walk home now. I can call my parents."

"Sure."

* * *

After brushing her teeth and calling her parents, Mina was ready to go to bed. Rei had pulled out the futon for her, as well as gotten a few blankets and a pair of pajamas. Her parents had said it was fine because, after all, it was 11 o'clock on a Friday night, and they didn't want her wandering around in the dark on the way home.

Minako turned out the lamp lighting up the room, then rapidly on to the futon and underneath the covers.

"Mina? What's wrong?" Rei asked, "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," she stammered, not wanting to tell Rei why she had dove under the blankets so quickly.

"...Mina, are you scared of the dark?"

Silence. Trembling, she slowly responded, "Maybe…" Spotting a shadow that slightly (in reality, not at all) resembled a hand and screeched. Sighing, Rei patted the bed next to her.

"Come here."

Minako climbed over, promptly burying herself deep beneath the covers and cuddling up next to Rei. Suddenly she blushed, realizing she was in the same bed as her crush. Sleepily, Rei muttered, "Minako, you're gorgeous…" Mina blushed an even deeper red, whispering, "...You too,"

Rei pulled her closer, nuzzling her head into Mina's neck. _That escalated quickly…_ she thought. _Rei must be sleep deprived or something…_ At that point, it would have been impossible for Minako's face to be any redder.

"Mina?" Rei called. She turned her head to see what the raven-haired goddess wanted, and Rei grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. Immediately, Minako responded, slowly deepening the passionate kiss. Mina could never in her life before this imagined or felt anything so amazing, it was in every way unique and special.

They slowly released each other, panting and out of breath. Rei looked deep into her eyes and said, "Mina, I don't care if numbers go past infinity. All I know is that my love for you does."

"I love you too, Rei."

* * *

**Let me know if you want a sequel!**


End file.
